Mercy
by StarkBlack
Summary: UlquiorraGrimmjow A short ficlet about what happened after Grimmjow lost is arm. May continue in the future. Warnings: boyxboy, yaoi, blood...


I might continue this sometime. I'm busy with 'I Come To You In Pieces' at the moment, but I love this pairing to death! This is supposed to take place right after episode 122 when Grimmjow loses his arm. ;D

The pristine marble finish of the table was marred by the dark spattering of Grimmjow's blood. The still silence of the meeting hall was broken only by a hiss; a soft moan. The former Sixth's cries were muffled as he bit down on his lip. He wouldn't cry out. He wouldn't give the little bastard the satisfaction.

He loved this. He _fucking loved this._

Slim hips worked slowly over his own; agonizingly slow. His eyes rolled back into his head as he felt the small body over him press back down, and his cock slid deeper into impossible heat. His one remaining wrist ached in the grip of small fingers. His shoulder and chest burned from where tiny sets of teeth had torn into his flesh.

As soft lips ghosted over his upper lip, he released the lower and allowed the rough tongue inside his mouth. He tasted his own blood.

"You were stupid today…" Ulquiorra whispered.

Grimmjow growled as he looked up into irises of green fire. "Fuck you," he hissed. "To you I'm stupid every day."

Ulquiorra rolled his hips again and Grimmjow forgot what they were talking about. He arched his back and struggled desperately to free his arm. The fucker was moving _to goddamn slow!_ The tension was killing him. He ached for nothing more than to flip the little bitch over and pound into him until he bled. He wanted to hear Ulquiorra scream.

"Mmm, I suppose it's to my benefit though…" Ulquiorra bared his teeth. "It has been so much more fun with a free hand." With that he viciously twisted one of Grimmjow's nipples, pinching it hard between his fingernails.

The larger Espada groaned and tried to raise his torso. His teeth snapped at the other's neck, but Ulquiorra gripped his shoulder and slammed him back onto the table. His head cracked against the hard surface and he felt a rush from the spike of pain rocketing down his back.

Ulquiorra felt the other's cock twitch inside of him. He knew his plaything was not going to last much longer.

"Ah ah Grimmjow," he whispered into Grimmjow's ear. "Are you forgetting the rules?"

Grimmjow panted heavily into his ear. "F… Fuck you."

Ulquiorra's fingers began to trace the outline of Grimmjow's spirit chain hole. "If you come before I say you can… I'll kill you…"

Grimmjow raised his head and sneered. "Bull shit," he gasped. "You would never… Mmm… do anything that would piss off your great Aizen-sama."

Ulquiorra mercilessly increased the friction between his hips. "Did you forget already, Grimmjow? The loss of your arm has removed you from your position as Sixth. You are worthless now to everyone but me. If I wish to kill you… I shall kill you."

Grimmjow's eyes squeezed shut as he tried to concentrate. The little shit was right; Aizen wouldn't even bat an eye if Ulquiorra killed him. Control, he needed to get control. But the pain was exquisite, and the friction on his cock was _so fucking good._

Ulquiorra almost smiled as he watched the weaker Espada fighting his body and he knew the time was right. Dipping into the hollow hole, he ruthlessly dragged his fingernails through the Arrancar's most sensitive flesh. He knew this would be more than the other could stand, and he was rewarded with the former Sixth's scream of pain. He leaned back as he felt Grimmjow pulse inside him; filling him with his climax. He stroked his own cock with even controlled jerks as he rolled his hips. He rode out Grimmjow's orgasm and came silently over the tan chest beneath him.

After several minutes, he looked down at the bloody form below him. Grimmjow was breathing heavily, eyes closed, face turned as far away from Ulquiorra as he could.

Leaning forward, the Fourth wrapped his long fingers around Grimmjow's neck. Ulquiorra felt him tense, and blue eyes looked up at him.

Ulquiorra stared back but didn't move.

"Well?" Grimmjow said after the other's hesitation. "You gonna kill me or what?"

Ulquiorra's head tilted as if he was pondering a great mystery. Then he leaned in and whispered, "No… not today. I think I may want this again…"

He gracefully dismounted, eliciting a gasp from Grimmjow as his flaccid cock slipped from Ulquiorra's body. The Fourth took his clothes from a nearby chair where they had been thrown not an hour before, and dressed.

Grimmjow panicked slightly. Ulquiorra had released him, but he still couldn't move. The fucker had used a binding spell. Was he going to leave him there?

"Hey!" Grimmjow barked as the small Espada moved towards the large double doors. "Lemme go asshole!"

Ulquiorra turned to face him and finally did smile; a ruthless grin that was all teeth and no humor.

"No," was all he said before he left, closing the doors silently behind him.

Grimmjow thrashed and screamed and cursed until his throat was dry, but eventually he quelled his anger. He lay still; half clothed, covered in blood and sweat and come as realization hit him. A slow smile spread across his face and he licked his lips.

He had just fucked Ulquiorra… How many other Espada wanted nothing more than that, and had never even gotten _close_? And this was his_ third time!_

Fuck them all. Let 'em find him like this. He didn't fucking care.

Ulquiorra's ass was his.

End


End file.
